Dream on
by punkkie
Summary: A story of Aramis and Armelle. It's a one shot fairytale based on Cindrella.


**I do not own the lyrics! Please leave a comment, love those! (It's a one shot)**

At the boarder of Paris, there lived a wealthy man. His wife lay sick in bed, when she felt her time had come she asked her only daughter to come and said 'My dear child, stay good and devout, our dear God shall guide your way and I will be looking after you from heaven and always be with you.' She closed her eyes and blew out her last breath.

Every day the little girl went to her mother's grave and cried. She did as her mother told her to stay good and devout. When the winter came the snow made a white blanket on the grave and when the first sunlight appeared and spring announced her father married a second wife.

The woman had two daughters. They had beautiful white faces but they were ugly and black of heart. Bad times would follow the poor stepchild.

The day came that her father had to go for a trip and he asked the girls what they wanted, that he should bring as a souvenir. The first sister said, 'Beautiful clothes.' 'For me pearls and gems.' Said the second sister.

'Come here, my little darling. What do you want?' He asked his only daughter who stood behind her stepmother and stepsisters.

The girl walked over to her father. She hugged him tightly. 'The only thing I want is that you return to me.' She whispered in his ear and let her father go.

'I will.' He said and went along with horse and wagon.

The girl waved her father goodbye and swallowed back her tears.

'That stupid little girl, does she have to sit with us.' The sisters said. 'Away with the kitchenmaid!'

All her beautiful clothes were thrown away and they dressed her in old and gray clothes and wooden shoes.

'See our beautiful little proud princess, doesn't she looks fine.' They said to her and left the poor girl alone in the kitchen. She had to work hard from morning till night, wake up before dawn, carry water, make fire, cook, clean and do their laundry.

The sisters hurt the girl with everything they thought was possible. They threw peas in the ash, the poor girl had to fish them out again and mocking her.

In the evening when she was tired, she was not allowed to sleep in her bed. She had to lay next to the hearth in the ash. That made her always so dusty and dirty.

The King held a ball for all the bachelors in Paris and invited all the beautiful woman of proper marrying age.

The two stepsisters were invited too, happily they called the girl who had grown into a fine young woman. 'You need to do our hair, polish our shoes, we'll go to the ball in the palace.'

The young woman did what her was told, but she had to cry, she wanted to the ball as well. She dreamed of a handsome that'll take her heart away, that'll wake her away from this place. She went to her stepmother to ask for her permission.

'You? All dirty and dusty? You have no clothes, no shoes and you can hardly dance.' Was her stepmothers reply.

The young woman kept up asking but her stepmother did not give in. The young woman was doomed to live in this horror house forever.

When the evening had fallen and nobody was home anymore, the young woman went to her mother's grave and cried. She cried her heart out.

Suddenly her working clothes were transformed in a beautiful green gown, her brown hair tied up in a beautiful bun with curls and her shoes were made of pure gold.

Her mother stood there, smiling to her daugther. 'Now go, my dear.'

She was ready to go. Ready to go and to make her dreams come true.

The two sisters and the stepmother did not recognize the woman, they thought she was just another strange woman probably a princess, so beautiful she looked in her gown.

A man with dark hair came to her and asked her to dance. He was enchanted by her eyes. The man did not let her go, he did not want to dance with another woman. This bachelor had found his wife.

They danced till midnight. The woman wanted to go home.

'Please, let me guide you.' He said, still holding her hand. The young woman tried to wriggle her hand free. 'I'm sorry, I really have to go.' And she slipped away from her dream.

The man ran after her. 'I don't even know your name!' He ran as fast as he could, but she was nowhere to be found.

A shimmering caught his eye. A shoe. A golden shoe lay in front of the labyrinth.

The man did not hesitate and ran into the labyrinth with the golden shoe in his hand. His searching came to an end and he went home. He lived with his three friends.

'What happened? She didn't like you?' one of them mocked him.

He didn't comment.

'Leave him be.' Another said.

The man went to his room, looked out the window that had a view at the palace and its gardens with the labyrinth and started to sing.

The girl slipped away and ran back home. She put on her old clothes and lay her green gown, and one golden shoe in a chest that she buried under a tree by her mother's grave. 'Thank you mother. Thank you for this wonderful evening.' She said. Her toughts went to the handsome man she danced with and started to sing.

Man:

Where has she been all my life?

I'm drawn like a moth to her flame

I'd make her mine, I'd make her my wife

But I don't even know her name

How will I find her?

Where could she be?

Without her u won't be the same

Without her my heart will never be free

But I don't even know her name

Woman:

He's the one I've been waiting for

The handsome man of my dreams

I never felt this way before

Afloat in a sea of moonbeams

Could this be love the way that I feel?

Will I ever see him again?

I have to know if love is real

Without him my world will end

Man:

Where have you been all my life?

Woman:

I've been waiting for someone like you

Both:

Where had love been all my life?

Why is love leaving this way?

Who will console me and kiss away my tears?

When love has gone away?

When the others came home they saw the young girl laying in her old clothes in the ash by the hearth.

The next day the young woman had to go to the market for her horrible family. Her thoughts still filled with the man who captured her heart, she hadn't seen where she walked. She bumped into someone.

'Oh my, I'm sorry. I should have seen where I was going.' She apologized herself. 'No, it's okay.' And the man let her pass by.

'That's her! That's the girl of my dreams!' He said to his friends and followed her. He saw her old clothes, she still looked beautiful in it.

They saw her walking into a large house. 'Let us wait here.' He said and took a covered seat by a tree.

Later that day the stepmother and stepsisters went on a little shoppingtrip. The young woman stayed behind to do the homely tasks they had given her.

The man took his chance to walk to the house and before he knocked on the door a voice was heard from the backyard.

The girl took her chance and went back to her mother's grave. She cried and sang a lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was just a little girl.

A twig snapped behind her and she startled. When she turned around she recognized the man from the ball.

'Will you please try this one on?' He handed her over the golden shoe.

She tried it on and it fits!

'Well, where is the other one?' A very young man asked when he came out of his hiding spot.

'Wait.' The young woman said and excavate the other golden shoe with the green gown. She put on the other shoe and went inside to put on her gown.

'It's you. It really is you.' The man said when she came back out of the house. He recognized the beautiful woman that danced with him.

'It's me.' She said, slightly blushing.

The man took of his feathered hat and made a low bow. 'I'm Aramis.'

'My name is Armelle.' She said and smiled.

'Armelle, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Aramis asked her as he went down on one knee.

'I will.' Armelle said. Aramis got back to his feet, took the young woman in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

The King wanted that the wedding was held in his palace, because one of his musketeers was finally getting married.

Armelle was dressed in a beautiful white gown with her golden shoes. Her father led her down the aisle and gave her hand to Aramis.

After the ceremony the fresh bride and groom led the way out of the palace into the gardens.

Armelle saw her mother standing there in the middle of the crowed, with a loving smile on her face.

Once again she thanked her mother for everything in her life. Especially, for sending Aramis her way. No more Armelle had to suffer. She and Aramis bought a beautiful house at the boarder of Paris. Aramis, the Musketeer, fighting hard for the life of his wife, he did not want her to suffer anymore.

One year after the wedding Armelle gave birth to a little boy named Armand and two years later a little girl was born listening to the name Axelle.

Aramis and Armelle lived happily ever after.


End file.
